Forum:List of Possible New members of the Straw Hats (based on opinions, but well-reasoned ones)
Jimbei: He turned down the offer for the moment, but there is a high possibility that might still join later -- so far, except for him and a giant beetle, everyone that Luffy has asked to join his crew has joined.' Margureite: '''Possible, but unlikely, I believe -- she did say the Straw Hat crew looked 'fun/interesting' however; in addition, she has been established as a haki user, which would be fitting on the crew.' Aokiji: Would be kinda fitting, but highly unlikely; I'd say about the same probability as Smoker, Tashigi, or Sengoku -- pretty much zilch. That said, Aokiji, Smoker, Tashigi, & Sengoku are all very disillusioned with the World Goverment now, due to the breakout at Impel Down being covered up. The fact that in the new One Piece movie Z he is chasing the Straw Hats seems to make him even less likely of a candidate for joining, but you never know; Oda Echiiro is a tricky author -- he loves to throw plot twists at his readers. Princess Vivi: After the timeskip, who knows what she's been up to -- however, her realm (Alabasta) is significantly farther back along the Grand Line - in Paradise, in fact - so unless she has already gone ahead, it is unlikely she will be another member. Bon Kurei: Still alive after the timeskip, has an established alliance with the Straw Hats, would make the perfect spy, but is otherwise indisposed -- either he would have to break out of Impel Down, or the Straw Hats would have to come & get him -- both scenarios are unlikely. Kinemon Samurai in the current arc: would make a secondary swordsman, but he can cut fire with his sword -- (does that include magma?) -- and his position as a samurai is rather unique so far, unless you count the zombie which had Brook's shadow on Thriller Bark. Coby: Knows Luffy & Zoro well, and the other straw hats as acquaintances -- was appalled when, during the War of the Best at Marineford, Akainu killed a marine who ran away. In addition, he seems sickened by the thought of further fighting due to his haki, and his own - apparently pacifist - nature. Helmeppo: Same as Coby. Boa Hancock: Not a chance, unless something major changes with regards to her Shichibukai position being used to keep Amazon Lily & the Kujas safe from invaders. (Not to mention that she would probably kill Sanji & Brook (again) for being perverts.) MR. 2 IS ALIVE?!??! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and the strawhats don't need a spy,they have robin who can bloom eyes or ears anywhere solid I would have to hope for Vivi. maybe she got worried for Luffy after she saw the news paper. remember how she sort of noticed luffy's message in it. she could of figured it out and traveled so that she could meet up with them in two years somewhere in the new world. or i'd have to say that Kinemon is also a possibility right now like you said, but there would definatly be copitition between him and zoro. well at least on zoro's side. and i'm sure jimbe will join once they defeat big mam and secure fishman islands safety, but i'm also hoping for some new characters to join who we haven't met yet. Vivi isn't gonna join... she's far too weak,but yeah jimbei's gonna join after they defeat bigmom Aokiji can't join, at least not yet, as his bounty would be far to high. It would easily surpass Luffy, Zorro and Sanji as he is a former admiral and that's likey why Jinbei promised to join later and didnt join after they beat Hody. I think Oda wants the current Strawhats to become far stronger than they currently are before allowing the likes of Jinbei and Aokiji to join. I think the Punk Hazard arc still needs to reveal a lot more characters before we can clearly have a likely candidate for joining the crew. On the good side we have Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Law and Smoker as seriously powerful fighters and on the other side there's only Vergo and Ceasar to fight them. I think Oda will still bring in Donquiote and his crew to do a full out challenge on all the Strawhats and it wouldnt be surprising if someone like Monet ended up joining as Robin did after the Alabasta arc. Also, Oda may not get super strong pirates to join the Strawhats, remember that Luffy's original was to build a crew that could beat Shanks crew and we know that all the core members of that crew are seriously boss if we look at what happened when they arrived at Marineford, I suspect that the second half of One Piece will deal greatly with Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, Robin and Franky developing they're own strength. I think a few of them will even develop haki (I'm guessing Nami and Ussop) and the core Strawhats will gain serious strength. I have a feeling (and this is only a guess) that Punk Hazard is goner be a longer than anticipated arc, like Alabasta was when the Strwhats kept island hopping. I think it'll end with the introduction of Big Mom, but I don't think the Strawhats will fight her. I have a feeling that Ceasar's candy production has something to do with her. So far we know that she's willing to destroy a whole island for candy, we also know that the kids go irrationally nuts if not given candy either. The kids have become giants due to they're consumption and Big Mom also looked like an abnormally large person, without being a giant. Law wants to knock off one of the Yonko by planning the kidnap of Ceasar and that might have something to do with him controlling Big Mom or Donquiote using him to do so. Also Luffy was keen to take out this particular Yonko, some have guessed Shanks, but I dont think Luffy's mind is on Shanks right now and he did challenge Big Mom at the end of the Fishman island arc. I think Luffy will eventually beat Donquiote and his crew setting Big Mom free (like he did for her assumed daughter Lola) and earn her gratitude in the process. This was all a long and random tangent only to say that I think a lot more characters are yet to be added into this story, but my bets are on Monet or that 3 eyed girl in Big Mom's crew.... Sorry for the tangent.... '''Shadow of the Mind: Hey, if it ends in a valid point, it ain't a tangent. Unless it involves trigonomentry. (Sorry, that was bad.) Anyways, I realized after thinking it over for a while, that supposedly there will be an old enemy joining the Straw Hats, and the oldest enemy of the crew is Buggy. (Well, Morgan, technically, but there's no way he'd join -- he was just an ass.) Buggy has mellowed considerably, and, don't forget, he has already been to Raftel with the original Pirate King's crew. In addition, Buggy grew considerably in his control of his abilities while in Impel Down, and I wouldn't be at all suprised if he has grown even more during the timeskip. That said, he does -- or did, at least, before the timeskip -- still have his own crew. On the other hand, his situation is similar to what caused Franky to join the Straw Hats -- he got involved with them, and it got to the point where he wouldn't have been able to deal with it all on his own, or with the help of the people who currently associated with him. Remember how the government specifically said during the phone call to the ship which escaped from Impel Down "Buggy the Clown -- a member of Gold Roger's crew. We will be watching you far more closely now." (Or something along those lines. I'm too lazy to go search for and watch the episode it happened in, just so I can give an exact quote.) Basically, the government is now after Buggy, and unless he's improved A LOT, he's screwed. Plus, kinda like how Zoro and Sanji have nicknames for each other, which they hate being addressed with, Buggy hate's being called 'Big Nose'. And his behavior is terribly comic, while also being comically terrible. tl;dr: I think Buggy has a chance at joining, because the goverment is after him due to the incident at Impel Down, and the Straw Hats are, so far, the only pirate crew since Roger's to blatently piss off the World Government, and have both the strength and the kintama to back themselves up -- (points to those who get what I mean -- especially if you don't have to look up kintama) -- remeber, Roger turned himself in, because he wanted to die quickly, instead of through a disease. Shadow of the Mind: Hmm... just realized that, by the logic I just posted regarding Buggy, Arlong could also be a potential crew member -- he has a history with the Straw Hats, but, seeing as how Hacchin was able to move beyond his past, and that Arlong originally hated humans because of the way they treated fishmen, and that Luffy basically saved all of the Fishmen Kingdom from an oppressive @-hole, with no regard for his own safety or any profit/reward, he might actually be regarded as 'not so bad' in Arlong's eyes now. Then again, as I said before, only Eiichiro Oda knows what will happen. (And half the time, I think he's just winging it. He said he originally planned for One Piece to last 5 years... year 15 and counting now, with no signs of stopping. This is definitely one series which is a memory which I will make sure future generations enjoy.) I'm pretty sure the whole "former villain joining" thing has been a stubbornly repeated rumor for a long time, like, before Brooke or Franky. Don't put stock in it. Jinbe joining is pretty much a done deal at this point, unless Oda decides he should have an apprentice or something that joins instead. After that, there should still be one more person if the 10 crew members thing still holds true. I'm holding out for a Logia, it's still the only fruit the crew doesn't have yet. Hey, hey wait a minute, Luffy said he wanted''' "AT LEAST 10" '''crew members. He didn't say JUST 10. So considering this, i believe we can hope for more than just 1 or 2 more members. I don't believe Oda would have Luffy's crew so EXTREMELY smaller than Roger's. I mean Luffy's crew will definatly not be huge but it won't itsibitsi either, I mean really, he is going to be KING of the pirates, so he'll be needing a good size crew. but i'm not so sure about Buggy joining cause Buggy doesn't like Luffy at all and also he doesn't have a back story like the rest of the crew. Each member has a somewhere along the lines of a sad back story . But anywho, I believe that we might be seeing a lot more new faces the show, so there's a good chance that they'll get a lot of new strong crew mates, maybe one from the Land of Wa like Kinemon or maybe Kinemon himself joins. but that would also mean that his son would have to join too or they would have to drop him off right? but i also think the Strawhats will build up their strength even more as they continue on in the New World, so maybe there's a chance someone will go looking to join their crew purposefully, cause he admires them or wants to be like them. An apprentice or something of the sorts as said above. I'd like that situation to happen XD There is also the possibility that it's someone who we don't even expect, as Oda likes to surprise us. Then again it could be that Oda has already hinted who the next person will be and that we just might have missed the ques or signs. Well there's all sort of what ifs, but I still think there's more "Nakama" to meet then just 1 or 2 more in the stawhat's crew to welcome. I think Jinbe will join since thats what he promised after all and the SH still needs a helmsman, I mean the only reason he turned down the offer was because he and the Sun crew are still in ties with BM and he didn't know how to cut them down off, once he does that he will surely join (no idea what becomes of the Sun pirates, allies for the SH maybe). As for a new member beside Jinbe, I think it will be either possibly the 3 eyed girl or someone new who we have yet to see. I think the latter will be one, hopefully a female, with a new Logia power that haven't been seen before (the SH still lacks a Logia in the crew). Besides, it would be nice to finaly have a awesome female Logia user in the series (a canon one at that, Queen B or whatever her name was was lame beyond belief :P) 06:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I think oda will make a logia join and it will be most likely aojiki since he did left the marines. he also might want to take revenge on akainu. -Hello guys. I 'd like the possibility of Law joining but there are some things that cant let him easily in. Firstly the SH have already a doctor. Secondly he is....too powerfull to join just yet with a crazy bounty plus the place of vice captain would definetly not fit him.(ordering zoro is unthinkable plus he would be too late as the 10+th member).Then he is a shichibukai and it is not sure he lost his crew. Although there are some hints of a sad story in his past and even though i adore him as a character(his reaction when seeing kid in the auction hall is freaking awesome(manga)) its quite unlikeable for him to join. Now...I dont think jimbei/jinbe/jinbei (wht is his name dammit?) will join because he is already too much shown in the series (two arcs) and i think oda would prefer something "fresh" like his apprentice or somebody who still improves in his fishman karate and reach by training an incredible level; jinbei is already at his limit; master at fishman karate. Now....(:D) Aokiji is unlikeable to join because he was an admiral, showing 2 things, he dislikes pirates and he couldnt be something else than vice captain, a place that he definetly wont take.Now....(Oo) kinemon is an option i like and has all the sings on him to join the crew; Luffy asked him(his legs)to join, he has a nice swordstyle and 2 swords nor 3 nor 1, he is a samurai of Wano country, he is been saved by SH and his character(a serious typical guy but a kind of hidden pervert) fits with the crew. His past is likeably sad enough(:D) losing his son etc. Then he has a nice nickname and a funny body and head(TOO tall messed up hair and beard) so in my opinion HE WILL join except sth like his (this bastard) son keeps him away.Monet maybe is a hidden wold goverment agent and ends up being a crewmate but i really doubt it .Then ....three-eyed girl...come on guys...we dont even actually saw her true powers and her character. I agree that SH must get more that 2 members and fast cause they are just 10(SH +LAW) beating a crew of a Yonko which would in my opinion be no smaller than Shanks' and no bigger than Whitebeard's. The possibility of totaly new character is highly probable and i m betting on it. Sorry for my bad english and hope u agree:). Let me know ur opinions about these things. 17:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC)